Bringer of light/Bringer of darkness
by Kain Darkholme
Summary: First read bringer of light by daisy_punky then read this
1. Default Chapter

Highlander:The life and times of Kain Darkholme  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Duncan/conner mcloud/Quan sanchez vialopez ramerez/the kurgen or anyother highlander with exception to Kain Darkholme Eilene is the properity of daisy_punky  
  
Kain stands alone on top of what used to be a motel in the decent part of Den Bosch  
Off in the distance he sees and hears an ambulance leaving the hospital."Why do mortals find it nesasery to destory them selves,we immortals have a reason we have something to gain the prize,but mortals have nothing to gain by killing each other"Kain says outloud,not caring who hears him.A door behind him opens and Kain spins around to see who it is."Uh sir no ones allowed to be up here"said the young officer.Kain stared at him for a second and had the man been in control of his mind he would have noticed that Kains eyes lost there pupils!!!  
In the young mans mind Kain said"you never saw me up here turn around and go back down stairs and continue with your job. The officer came to and looked around and said"Nope nobody up here"with that he turned around and when on his way.  
Kain stood there for a few minutes and noticed the ambulance returned to the hospital"I can feel another immortal there"said Kain as he jumped off the building using his teleknesis to slow his fall to the ground.  
  
As Kain made his way to the hospitals side exit a young woman came running out,Kain could tell she was scared and by the sensation he was getting she was the immortal he was looking for!  
  
The young woman ran down the stairs looking back never even noticing Kain until she ran into himTHUDwas the sound they both heard as she hit him then hit the ground.  
  
"Hello young lady are you in a hurry"Kain asked  
"N....No"she said trying to hold back the fear"Who are you" she asked   
"Someone just like you"Kain replied  
  
If the young woman had been looking at Kain she would have noticed that his eyes had gone from blue to white as he used his power to read her every thought.  
After picking her brain of every thing he thought useful he implanted a thought to give her courage  
For the things to come....  
As Kain watched her run down the street he thought to himself"Theres something special about this one"  
Kain could only laugh...................  



	2. Part 1

Highlander:The life and times of Kain Darkholme   
Once again I do not own any of the charaters in this story other then Kain Darkholme......Eilene is the proptery of daisy_punky  
  
  
BRINGER OF LIGHT/BRINGER OF DARKNESS  
  
  
Kain watched for a few minutes as the young lady named Eilene ran down the street in the precise direction he had "told" her to ."That's it" Kain said" Go to the church Serena will help you".  
Kain watched as Eilene went into the church with Serena and a few minutes later came out and got in a car and drove away. "That's it Serena take her to Duncan" Kain thought  
  
Kain stood there lost in thought.....Until "Hey" came a voice from behind him  
Kain slowly turned to see four well dressed men standing there "Do I know you gentlemen" Kain asked  
"No: the first man said but we know you  
"Watchers "Kain thought  
"We have been watching you for a long time Kain" the second man said  
"Good, watch me now" Kain said  
  
The four men looked at each other then looked back to where Kain was supposed to be but he was gone!!!!  
  
"Where did he go "They all said  
  
From his vantage point on top of the hospital roof Kain smiled...........  
  
"The human mind is so easily manipulated" Kain thought  
After the watchers lost intrest in him, Kain walked down the hospital fire escape and made his was to the airport.  
"Next stop Seacouver" Kain said to himself.......................  
  
  
Kain bought his ticket and boarded the plane he quickley found his seat and began reading his favorite magizine.....  
After Kain finished he discarded the magizine and he could not help but think about Eilene and how much she reminded him of Heather .  
After that thought his mind trailed of to the past.......................................  
  
  
Kain did not remember much of his life before he died and became immortal but he did know what the monks in the monastery had told him"His mothers name was Irenes Darholme she was killed escaping with him from there home after his rebirth......His father had died in a war long before he had been born.  
The monks took Kain in and taught him the secrets of fighting and mind over matter as it were.  
They where surprized at how fast Kain would learn their lessons and also to their surpize they discovered Kain had powerful mental abilites,he could move things with his mind and also read a persons thoughts,this was a big disavantage to the monks training him because he could anticapate their evey move move seconds before they would act.Kain spent over 300years there learning everything he could from fighting to the secret art of magic one such spell or rite as the monks called it was the ability to channel some of your life force or "KI" as they called it to transfer your mind and soul into anothers body at the time of your death,Kain found this very usless..or that's what he used to think.  
  
  
The only clear thoughts in his head where those of himself and Kurgen together as merceneries selling our seleves to the highest bidder and on this day it was to a clan at war with the Mcloud family...The date was   
1356 Kurgen had come to take the head of a young man named Conner Mcloud who he would kill and then wait and when he was reborn would take his head and then move on to his next challenge,but alas things did not work out Kurgen did not take his head because of others defending Conner as he laid there dying.  
Kurgen came back to our camp days later mad as hell in a rage he attacked me and was able to take my head but thamks to the spell enchanted into my sword he got very little of my quickening.  
My luck was very good days later a man was walking by our camp and found a sword laying there poor soul he never should have touched it,as he grasped the hilt my quickening was released and his body was my body..........Kain was pulled out of his daydream when the flight attendent shook him and said"Mr.Darkholme we have landed.  



End file.
